What I'd Do For You
by Raining Skittles
Summary: Danny has loved Sam for five years. Sadly, she's a lesbian, making his chances with her zero. But his parents, the inventors, have made a ring that changes your gender. Everything's sorted. Now he just needs Sam to fall in love with him...
1. Chapter 1

_Wohoo, back in the fandom. I feel happy :3 Erm...enjoy. Sorry it's short, but the next chapters will be longer. If you like this, please review so I know to continue or not._

* * *

><p><strong><em>What I'd Do For You<em>**

_Prologue_

A Danny Phantom Fanfiction by Raining Skittles

* * *

><p><em>Danny smiled as the school bell rang. Grabbing his rucksack off of the floor, he packed his stuff away and swung it over his shoulder. Electric blue eyes scanned the classroom before they feel upon his friend, Sam Manson. His crush of five years.<em>

_Sam had been a Goth when she was fourteen, but now, at seventeen, she had toned her wardrobe down a bit to a level where she had been called 'scene'. Skinny, apple green jeans held up with a studded, white belt and purple hi-tops, with a 'Cobra Starship' graphic tee. She was currently facing him, smiling at him. Her face was heart-shaped, her lips still painted purple, but a deeper shade. Lilac eyes painted with green eye-shadow, ringed with black eye-liner, though only one eye was visible because of her side-bangs, while the rest of her hair hung loose, and back-combed. She waved, purple and green plastic bracelets moving up and down her arm._

_Danny wouldn't normally spend so long analysing a girl; but Sam was special. Sweet; compassionate; willing to fight for what she believed in; and as stubborn as a mule. But there was onelittle problem._

_Sam Manson was a lesbian. She had came out when she was fifteen, with a girlfriend in tow, and basically said 'I'm here, I'm queer, get over it.' Her parents, needless to say, were not impressed, but eventually realised that she was happy, and started supporting her. Danny wasn't to happy, either – he wasn't homophobic, he just didn't like that that made his chances with Sam, like...zero. Sam and her first girlfriend had since broken up on a mutual agreement, and Sam had been single since, save for a few relationships that had only lasted a week or so, each._

_"Hi Danny," she grinned, snake-bites glinting in the artificial light of the classroom, breaking his train of thought._

_"Hey, Sam," Danny replied, smiling lightly as the girl gathered her own books away, slender hands as pale and delicate as porcelain neatly working to keep everything in place. "Class was boring, right?"_

_"Yeah, Paulina's whole bitch thing was really lame." Sam stuck her tongue out in distaste as though merely speaking her enemies name infected her, too. A thick notebook filled with notes was stuffed into her bag, before she nodded that she was ready to go._

_They both exited the classroom, and Danny held the door open for his best friend. She smiled in thanks, adjusting her green satchel on her shoulder, and they started walking down the hall towards their lockers, chatting away, happily._

_Tucker was waiting for them, arms folded and a mock angry expression on his face. "Guys, you kept me waiting for ages!" He exclaimed, his glasses falling down his nose, slightly. He moved them back into place, still glarig._

_"Five minutes, Tuck," Danny corrected, dryly._

_Sam snorted. "Fail."_

_Tucker shrugged. "Hurry up, I want to get the next level of Doomed finished tonight – we've been stuck on it for two days!"_

_"True...I'll race ya!" Danny said, already sprinting. Sam let out a laugh, right behind him. Tucker sighed at his friends' level of maturity, but started running as well, nonetheless._

_Sam neatly over took the halfa, winking back at him when he exclaimed "hey!" She was waiting for the two when they finally arrived at Tucker's street, Tucker panting, and Danny looking slightly annoyed._

_"What good's the fact that I have ghost stamina when you beat me at running every time?" He exclaimed._

_Sam laughed. "You can't beat the power of Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian-ism!" She replied, shrugging modestly._

_Tucker waved goodbye. "Don't forget to log on, guys, we need to finish that level," he reminded the two._

_"Roger," Danny mock-saluted._

_"Gottit," Sam nodded._

_The pair continued towards Sam's street, talking and admiring the crystalline blue sky. It was a ten minutes or so walk, which gave the best friends plenty of time to catch up on how each others day had been._

_"You know, Danny," Sam said, idly, when they arrived at her house, her eyes bright in the sun, "it's a shame you aren't a girl, because I'd totally date you." With that, she walked inside, after giving Danny his usual farewell peck on the cheek._

_Danny stood outside the house for a few minutes, staring at the spot where Sam had been standing. She had just openly admitted that if he was a girl, she'd date him. That was good...he thought, it meant that she liked him back...in some sort of way. He just wasn't the right gender._

* * *

><p><em>"Er...dad, what's that?" Danny asked. Upon arriving home, to the big, towering building with the obnoxiously large sign reading 'FentonWorks' on the front of it, his overweight and some-what mentally retarded father had waved some 'doo-hickey' in his face, babbling about it too fast for the halfa to comprehend.<em>

_Jack Fenton took a deep breath. "This is my latest invention," he said, eerily, "the fentongendermabob**©!" **_

_Danny examined the thing in front of him. It was small, and rectangular. Nothing impressive. Jack pressed a button on the side, and it opened, revealing a small, shiny ring. Carved into the side was one of those girl signs carved into one side, and a boy sign carved into the other side._

_"Pretty," Danny said. "What does it do?"_

_His mother, Maddie, decided to butt in at this point. "It changes your gender, sweetie...well, it's supposed to, we haven't tested it out, yet."_

_"Gender..." Danny said slowly, thinking it over, "you can test it on me, mom."_

_"Really?" Jack said, excitedly, switching to 'kid in a candy store' mode._

_Maddie, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. "Danny, it might not work, or if it does, you may be stuck like that."_

_"It's ok, mom, really," Danny reassured her._

_They moved him down to the lab, and made him sit down. "Are you sure," his mother asked, again, her voice containing equal amounts of maternal worry, and the excitement of her scientific side. Her violet eyes were pleading with him, needing to know if he was really okay with this._

_"As ready as I'll ever be." Danny said, though internally he was just repeating 'for Sam' over and over in his head._

_The ring was slid onto his finger. At first; nothing happened. Then pain. A lot of pain. He screamed, thrashing. Jack and Maddie had to hold him down as he yelled. Smoke billowed from the ring._

_When it cleared, Danny was on the floor._

_"Da- oh my gosh..."_

_"What?" Danny slurred, his voice sounding higher, more...girlish. "D-did it work?"_

_He stood up shakily, leaning across the table top to look into the mirror. He gasped when he saw himself. Or herself._

_Danny was a girl, alright._

_And she was hot._

* * *

><p><em>TADA XD<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks: DXSF, DeliciousKrabKakes, Hellbreaker, Shamrocks, Invader Johnny, buriedalive00, Codiak & Dezzi Star for reviewing =^-^= And to answer Dezzi Star's thingie, sorry, haven't watched Danny Phantom or read a Fanfic for that fandom in aaagggeeessss. I'll try to make them more 'in character'. _

_Sam may be slightly OOC, I'm trying to see how she'd react if she was 'into someone'._

_I have to say, some people may think that it takes longer to be friends with people, but it doesn't. I made friends with my group of friends (the antisocial ones: goths, moshers, weirdo's etc.) and it only took a lunch time. I think that Sam really would like a girl friend in her life, so would be friendly and open to one that reminded her of her best friend._

* * *

><p><strong><em>What I'd Do For You<em>**

Chapter 1

A Danny Phantom Fanfiction by Raining Skittles

* * *

><p>"Danny, stop touching them!"<p>

"But they're so squishy!"

"I don't care. Stop it. Now." Maddie Fenton sighed. Her son - er, daughter? - Was currently touching his...or her...breasts, while the mother tried her hardest to fasten a bra around aforementioned breasts. "Danny! Stop it!" Finally managing to clasp the C-cup, she smiled in triumph. It was the next morning, and Maddie had woken Danny up early to make sure he was ready

"I feel constricted!" Danny whined, pawing at the lacy device hooked around his chest.

"It's your fault," Maddie replied, sternly.

After putting on the ring, and turning female, Danny discovered that the ring actually worked - it could change the gender of the wearer, and had told his parents about his plan to win Sam over. Jack had been a bit wary, but Maddie had decided to help her...daughter. So, Danny was posing as 'Danica Campbell', daughter of a close family friend, who had to do buisness abroad for a few months, leaving his only daughter with the Fenton's, while Danny 'went to visit relatives in Canada'.

Maddie stepped out of the room as Danny started pulling clothes on.

"Mo~om!" Danny called through the door, five minutes later.

"What?" The ghost hunter replied.

"I can't wear this!" Danny replied. Maddie sighed, entering the room once-more. Studying her son, she smiled.

Danny's hair had grown slightly, so it hung down at his collar bone, and framed his face. A cream berret with a blue bow on the side was placed on his head. His features were softer, and his figure was sinced in at waist, creating an hour glass figure. A cream tank top covered his top half, and a short blue skirt that stopped at his mid-thigh hung around his waist. Knee-high cream socks covered his milk-bottle white legs, and a pair of blue heels were on his feet. Maddie had gone shopping the previous night, and had certainly splurged on outfits.

"No-one wears this kinda stuff, mom!" Danny complained, obviously not seeing the happy smile on his mothers face.

"But you look so cute, Danny!" Maddie gushed, causing the raven to take a step back. "Jazz didn't suit this sort of clothing. Pleeeaaasseee wear it?" She begged. Danny took one look at his pouting mother, and sighed, knowing he couldn't say know to her. Maddie grinned, and rushed to put mascara and eye-shadow on the blushing teen. That, and cherry red lipstick. Danny was _not _happy. "I look like a french prostitute!" He yelled.

"A cute one!" Maddie replied, not disagreeing, Danny noted. "Oh I have to go check on your father in the lab, can you walk to school? I've called the office and everything is sorted, you just have to go get your schedule." With that, the auburn haired woman was gone, leaving Danny behind, with no idea how to walk in heels.

"This sucks!" He groaned, taking a step towards the bedroom door, only to fall over, causing Jazz to wake up from where she was lying over a pile of phsycology books, with drool hanging out of her mouth. Jazz had been studying hard the day before, for her college exams, and had fallen asleep just before Danny had come home.

"Who are you?" She shrieked after seeing 'Danica'. "Mo~om!" She ran downstairs.

Danny left the house, leaving his parents to explain the 'gender swap', while he tried to walk to school wearing shoes he couldn't walk in. They made very loud 'clacking' noises against the pavement, causing Danny to be very self-concious.

Eventually, he got the hang of it, and started giggling, drawing the attention of a certain girl who had just came out of her house.

"New girl?" Sam asked, dryly, eying the -in her eyes- girl. "Nice outfit." Danny tensed. _Oh my God! Does she recognise me? Am I busted?_

Danny wrinkled his nose, trying to play it cool. "I hate it. My name's Danica, by the way."

"Sam. Danica's a fancy name...I think I'll call you Dani. You know-" Sam paused, "have you seeing Danny? Danny Fenton? Black hair, blue eyes? He was supposed to walk me to school- well, we were going to scive," she asked.

"Oh, he..." Danny remembered the story, "he went to Canada to stay with relatives. My dad had to go abroad for buisness, I'm staying with the Fenton's. They're family friends."

"Damn it," Sam sighed.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Danny asked, playing innocent.

"No, he's my best friend," Sam said, smiling. "You seem pretty cool, shame you'll probably be an a-list."

"A-list? No thanks. I'm not a slut," Danny replied, knowing Sam's opinion of the poulars.

"Well, with that outfit, you can't tell, really, " Sam laughed, though she looked happier. "I have a lot of clothes in my house. We have time. I could lend you some?"

Danny raised an eyebrow, knowing Sam was very particular about who she lent her clothes to. "Really? That would be very nice of you." He smiled, trying to seem cute.

"Sure." Sam shrugged. "Why not?" Grabbing the 'girl's' hand, she led Danny inside her house. "You're clumsy," she said, after seeing Danny trip over his own feet on the stairs. Danny smiled sheepishly, and faked amazement about the size of Sam's bedroom, but not over-doing it, as he knew this annoyed the girl.

Sam tossed a pair of red shorts at Danny, and a black tank top, with a pair of black tights. "That should look nice on you," she announced. After seeing Danny trip over his own feet again, she offered his a pair of red ballet flats, too. "Good, we're the same size. Try some eyeliner, too! It'll look good on you."

"I am a genius, you look hot," Sam said, after seeing Danny in the new outfit. Danny blushed bright red, making Sam chuckle. Checking her clock, quickly, she gulped. "A late genius. We're gonna miss the bell, come on!"

They both rushed down the stairs and out of the large front door. "I like to give myself time to walk to school, so that I have time to think, but I _do _have a car...can I give you a lift?" Sam asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Danny asked.

"I know a tortured sould when I see one, your mom probably dressed you this morning," Sam smiled. "Now, c'mon, Dani, we're gonna be late!" Danny internally snorted, his best friend and crush thought he was a girl, and had already nicknamed him his real name.

Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled him into her garage. Danny blushed at the contact, making the lilac-eyed girl laugh. "You blush alot, did you know that?" She asked, though it seemed to be a rhetorical question, because she didn't wait for an answer, continuing out to the garage.

"Wow," Danny faked amazement at Sam's car. It was a Prius.

"Don't start," Sam groaned, getting inside. "My parents got me it...I'm planning on selling it and buying an eco-friendly car, soon."

"Really? You must be passionate about nature," Danny noted.

"Yep, ultra-recyclo vegitarian," Sam said, proudly, starting up her engine. "I don't eat anything with a face." She started slowly down the drive way, before speeding up. "We'd better hurry." Danny was thrown back against his seat by the speed of the car.

They drove in silence, Danny failing to notice Sam checking him out.

As soon as they pulled into the school parking lot, the bell rang. "Shit," Danny sighed. "I was supposed to get my schedule."

"I'll show you to he office. Your teacher's will understand," Sam smiled. "Besides, I'll get to miss Biology. I am _not _dissecting a frog." Danny laughed, following his friend into the school. Even though he knew where everything was, he had to act like he didn't, and he honestly didn't mind Sam pointing out places as they walked down the halls, throwing sarcastic remarks.

At the office, an old woman with obviously died blonde hair smiled at them. "Hello! Are you the new girl I was told to expect? Danica Campbell?"

"That's me!" Danny smiled sweetly. The woman handed him a schedule and asked Sam to 'show Danica around the school, maybe take her to and from classes and look out for her.'

Sam pulled Danny out of the office, and sighed. "Let's see your schedule." Danny handed it over.

Sam checked his classes. "Cool, you're in most of my classes! We're in Mr Lancer's English, second period. First periods almost over, so we should just head there."

"'Kay." Danny agreed.

Outside the balding teachers classroom was a desk and chair, which Danny and Sam sat on. "This," Sam said, "is where the A-list spend their lessons. Sent outside for bad behavior." She reclined against the chair, sighing contentedly. "I'm so tired."

"Haha. That's sad," Danny said, "maybe if they tried in class they'd get somewhere in life."

"Nah, they're bubble-brained," Sam replied. "My friend Tucker's in this class with us, you'll like him."

Danny internally smiled at the mention of his best friend. "He sounds cool, what's he like?"

"Geeky, funny, flirty and a techno-geek," Sam said, listing off the boys character traits with her fingers. "He'll probably flirt with you, you know...he's not that bad looking, too." Sam was right, Tucker had become obsessed with a video-game a few years prior, and had copied the main characters looks. Sure, that made his a geek, but it also meant he had longer, dreadlocked hair, and a better choice in clothing. He still failed in the woman department, though, being the cocky over-achiever that he was.

"Nah, I'm not...like that," Danny said, quickly.

Sam quirked an eyebrow, and went to respond when the bell rang.

"Oh, class is starting, we'd better head in," Danny grinned.

Mr Lancer smiled at him. "Oh, you're the new student? You can sit next to-"

Sam stepped in," Sir, could Dani sit next to me? I'm taking her to and from classes, and looking out for her, so I could help her catch up."

"Oh...I don't see why not..." Mr Lancer said, scratching his head. "Go, take your seats girls."

Danny was led by Sam to the back of the class, to sit in the seat next to hers. At that moment, everyone started entering the room, chattering happily. Tucker walked in, smiling widely, cradelling a PDA in his hands. When he caught sight of Danny, he smiled smoothly. "Hello, gorgeous..."

"No. Just, no," Danny said.

Sam laughed. "Tucker, this is Danica, she's going to be at this school for a while. Danny's staying with family in Canada, and Danica's dad's doing buisness abroad, and he's friends with the Fenton's, so she's staying there."

"Ah, cool," Tucker grinned. "Nice to meetcha, Danica."

"It's Dani," Danny said.

Tucker took his seat on the other side of Danny, and the three spent the lesson swapping notes. Tucker was nice and welcoming, and invited Danny to sit with them at lunch. to which Danny accepted happily.

It was at lunch that two people approached their table on the outskirts of the canteen, smiling fakely. The first, was tall, buff and had violet eyes and cropped blond hair. He was handsome, and knew it. Danny recognised him as Dash, his bully. The second was a female, a latina. Paulina, Danny's old crush, with her average bust, sun-kissed curves and shiny, black hair.

"Hi!" Paulina said enthusiastically. "Danica, isn't it?"

"You can call me Dani, if you want." Danny shrugged. Mr Lancer had explained to his class on Danny's behalf (when asked by a pupil where Danny was) the story of 'where Danny was', and the air-heads seemed to buy it, not suspicious at all.

"Cool. So, Dani, wanna ditch those losers and join us?" Dash asked, his lips shaped in a suave grin.

"No thanks," Danny said, "thanks for the offer, though." Dash and Paulina looked stunned, but walked away, obviously going to start gossip as soon as they returned to their group of friends. Danny turned back to his lunch, crunching his salad (hey, it would make a good impression on Sam) as if nothing had happened.

Tucker said, "dude, that was the A-List. A chance like that won't come up again!"

"Yeah, but you're my friends, I wouldn't just leave you. Plus, you guys are nicer!" Danny smiled. Sam and Tucker returned the smile, and they went back to eating their food, idly chattering about school, video games, everything, really.

Sam suddenly sat up in her seat, amythest eyes shining. "Oh my god, we should have a sleepover at my house!" She said, brightly. "To celebrate!"

Tucker and Danny agreed, and the rest of lunch was spent planning it out. Sam obviously had movies and food, so that wasn't a problem. The other two would go back to their respective houses and grab clothes, sleeping bags, and anything else they felt like, basically. While talking, they passed around a bottle of Coca Cola from Tucker's bag, sitting under a tree at the back of the school.

"This is gonna be fun!" Danny said, as the lunch bell rang.

Sam led Danny to their next class (Physics).

"Ms Campbell, you came at a good time. We're revising the topics we went through in this past two year course, for the exam next March. Currently, we're on Health Physics. You can sit next to Ms Manson, I'm sure she'll catch you up on everything." The teacher, Mr Huckleberry, smiled.

Danny nodded in thanks, and moved to sit next to Sam, who winked.

"Ok...so who can tell me the measurable physical quality of blahblahblah?" Mr Huckleberry droned. Danny had zoned out already.

Sam put up her hand. "Resistance," she said. Danny was surprised, Sam usually made no effort to answer questions in Physics.

"Right, Ms Manson," Mr Huckleberry smiled.

Danny caught Sam's eye and mouthed 'good one'. Sam grinned. The rest of the class was spent whispering to each other, doodling pictures on the back of jotters and waiting for the day to end. Danny noticed that Sam was in Home Ec next period while he was in Maths.

As the two walked along the corridor after class ended, Sam's bright purple doc martin boots making noise against the polished linoleum floor, Sam pointed Danny towards Ms Hamilton's class, before waving and walking towards the Home Ec block.

Danny introduced himself and took a seat, idly chewing on a pencil as he struggled to pay attention.

Danny realised that today had been an odly ghost free day - even the day before had started with the box ghost waking Danny up at half five in the morning. Then again, he did get breaks, he was just going to have to try to calm his nerves and hope that the spectres stayed away.

The class flew by, and when the end of the day bell rang, Danny was just psyched about the sleepover that would happen later that night. He rushed home to FentonWorks.

"Mom, I'm going to a sleepover with Sam and Tucker!" He called.

Maddie stepped into the room. "Oh...have fun, dear! I went shopping today - I got lots of clothes for you!"

Danny emptied his rucksack, shoving pyjamas, underwear and clothes into it. He found his toothbrush in the bathroom, and his sleeping back hidden under his bed. He grabbed his laptop, too, for good measure, in case Sam and Tucker wanted to play doomed.

Maddie barely had time to kiss his forehead goodbye before he was gone.

"Wow, he gets faster everytime..." she mumbled to herself when he left.

Danny practically flew down the street, he was _that _excited. He knocked on Sam's door, waiting for her to answer. When she opened the door, she smiled. "Wow, you're fast!" She said. "Come in! Tucker just got here, but he lives just 'round the corner."

At that moment, Tucker came out of the kitchen, arms full of candy and assorted junk food. "We're gonna have some fun!" He beamed.

"Let's get started, then!" Danny exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>er...what d'ya think? :P<em>


End file.
